In the prior art, as for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,311, a plastic pressure vessel or tank for garden sprayers would normally possess an outlet for the tank that has an outwardly projecting externally threaded boss (26) that couples with an internally threaded adapter (24) at one end of a hose which has at its other end a spray control valve (18).